


Left Behind

by Last_Goodbye



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye
Summary: This is a story about Catra and Adora.Both are hunters and in love but a single dungeon break changes everything when Catra supposedly dies.But what if she didn't die that day?What if she survived and returned?Will she reveal that she is alive or is she too hurt to reveal anything?This story will contain spoilers for the manwha Solo-Leveling Light Novel! So if you don't want to get spoilder don't read this story!I have to see if how soon I can update this.Uni has been killing me and I still have other storys to finish but I kinda don't have any ideas for those.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> It was almost 1 year ago that Adora had lost the most important person in her live. The city is holding a festival for the hunters who gave their live to safe the city.  
> Adora is at home trying to deal with the situation herself.  
> Everyone thinks Catra is dead.  
> Everyone besides Micah who found a lone woman standing ontop of a roof looking down at everyone.

It was 11 months ago ever since the dungeon break in the city of Brightmoon. Countless people died as the masses of High-Orcs came flooding out of the gate and it took days for it to be dealt with. Soon the anniversary of this tragic day was coming up. A day to mourn the loss of both friends and family. To mourn the countless lives that had been lost to close the dungeon and save the city that had been left half destroyed. 

But it was also a day to celebrate the hunters who had managed to close the gate. Most people agreed to honor the hunters who saved the city. The mayor of the city, Angella Moon, even wanted to reveal a monument in the honor of the one hunter who had supposedly lost her life. 

The preparations were fully on their way even in the night right before the day of celebration. People hung up lanterns, chefs prepared the food and the “Princess” Guild prepared a show. Almost every member of the guild was working. Even the S-Rank and A-Rank hunters were bussy helping out. 

But a certain A-Rank hunter with blond hair was missing. Adora was in her penthouse-apartment with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. She had been crying the entire night with a picture of someone in her hand. 

Tomorrow would she would have to relive the worst day in her life. The day her lover had perished in the dungeon. The people would celebrate Catra and how she sacrificed herself to kill the Orc-Warchief.

They were all blind, those people celebrating the hunters who had stopped it. Celebrating Catra who was supposedly dead. If they only knew the truth on what had happened that day all of them surely would not celebrate. They would curse the “Princess” Guild, calling them all cowards for leaving Catra behind. 

Adora took another sip from the bottle, remembering what had happened. Her mind replaying the images of that day. The painful memory of having to leave Catra. 

**Flashback to the dungeon**

_Catra stood on top of the warchief, the blue blood of the warchief dripping from her claws as her body was covered in scars._

_Finally, it was all over, the dungeon was closing and the guild could return home. Adora stood there on the other side of the tall hall. A huge gaping hole in the earth in-between her and Catra separating the two._

_Usually, they had lots of time to leave the dungeon but this dungeon was weird. Instead of giving the hunters time to travel back to the entrance it already began breaking down. Big chunks of the ceiling falling onto the floor, smashing into the corpses of both dead hunters and dead orcs._

_Adora tried reaching Catra, tears running down her face as she felt Scorpia pull her back. She could only watch in horror, seeing Catra’s painful expression. She didn’t want to leave Catra behind. Adora would rather die with Catra then let her go. She promised Catra to never leave her, to always come and save her._

_With all of her strength she fought against Scorpia, one of the tanks who still had strength left to drag her away. Adora screamed, trashing around and trying to break free as the hunters were in full retreat._

_But no matter how hard Adora fought, she could not get to Catra. The gap was too huge and with Scorpia and the others pulling her away Adora could only watch as the entrance to the chamber crumbled. The last thing Adora could see of Catra was the tears running down the face of the brown-haired woman._

**Flashback Over**

Adora still remembers seeing the last few words Catra mouthed. The distance to wide for Adora to hear what she said. “You promised to stay.” Those words had haunted Adora for the past few months. She tried so hard to drown her feeling with alcohol. Most of the time it worked and helped her forget. But tonight, it didn’t because Adora couldn’t just forget the pained expression of Catra. She can only imagen the pain Catra could feel for her last few moments before the ceiling gave out completely. 

When Adora woke up she didn’t know what time it was. Her phone was vibrating non-stop next to her. Adora just let out an annoyed groan. She had a terrible hangover but once she saw who called her, she took the phone and accepted the call. “Yes Glimmer?” Adora’s voice was deep and raspy. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She might be a hunter but alcohol would still have its effect on her. 

“You need to come to the guild right now Adora.” Glimmer sounded like she was in trouble so Adora got up, almost falling over but barely able to catch herself on the kitchen counter. She just grunted and then hung up the phone call before calling an uber to pick her up. 

It took almost 70 minutes for Adora to finally get to the headquarters of the guild and when Adora stepped out of the uber she was immediately being brought to Glimmer. The woman who was her best friend sat across the table to Adora. Her expression dark as if something bad had happened. 

“What is it Glimmer? I am having a terrible hangover.” Adora asked, massaging her temple to sooth the terrible pain from her hangover. Glimmer looked at Adora, not saying a single word as she was scared. “Hello? Glimmer? Can you please tell me why I am here? If you won’t say a thing, I will just go home again.”

Adora sounded pissed but who could blame her? On this day a year ago, she had lost the love of her live. She had left her behind like a coward. Alone to die in that dungeon with nobody to sooth her pain. “Adora you can’t stay home today. The people want to hear you speak today. You were the closest to Catra and they want to hear something. Anything really. You knew Catra best.” 

Now Adora really was pissed. She slammed her fist down onto the table breaking part of it off. “NO.” She shouted making Glimmer flinch back. Glimmer herself didn’t want to force Adora but the public wanted to hear something. Angella had told Glimmer to get Adora to say some words in honor of Catra and all of the others who had died. 

“I know it is hard for you Adora but people want to hear something. Catra gave her life to save everyone in the city so.” Even before Glimmer could finish her sentence Adora slammed her first down again, this time breaking the table in half. There was a reason why she was a A-Rank hunter. Her strength could be compared to that of an S-Rank hunter but she lacked the stamina to compete with them. 

“We both know that this isn’t true. Catra didn’t want to fucking die in there. She wanted to marry me, to raise children together and have a happy life.” Adora stood up, tears again running down her face. “So don’t you fucking dare saying she ‘sacrificed herself’. We left her like cowards to die alone.”

“Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I wanted to leave her behind? She was one of my best friends Adora so don’t you dare lecture me. There was nothing we could do to save her! At least honor the memory's we have of her by saying some few words.” 

Adora didn’t bother to reply. She just left the room, leaving Glimmer behind not noticing that the woman had also began to cry. 

Again, Adora was home alone, drinking away her sorrow and passing out. But soon enough she woke up from the fireworks going off in the distance. Still drunk, she stood up. Walking to the window and looking out at the firework. 

Once again, her phone was being blown up by messages. Scorpia, Glimmer, Bow and others asking where she was. Asking why Adora was not at the festival. But Adora didn’t bother sending any reply. She sat down in front of the window grabbing one of Catra’s shirts she had held while asleep. 

There was still that familiar scent of the woman reminding her of the past. Of the nights they had spent together lying-in bed, promising that they would marry and raise some children. But the scent also reminded her again of the exact moment she had lost the love of her live. 

In the distance Adora could see the stage of the festival. Glimmer or Scorpia were probably talking right now, honoring their fallen friends. They probably didn’t do Catra any justice. They could never appreciate Catra like Adora could. The long hair of the woman, how soft it was and how Adora had spent hours playing with it. The cute ears Catra had and the even cuter sounds she would make when Adora nibbled on them.

But those were all in the past. She would never be able to hold Catra. Never be able to tell her how much she loved her. Never be able to hear those cute moans again and those cute sneezes. It was all gone because Adora was weak. She had lost the most important person in her life because she was weak. 

Adora was right. Glimmer could not do any justice like Adora could. But for the crowd of people it didn’t matter, they all cheered as Glimmer finished her speech. 

Glimmer walked off the stage, holding back her tears until she found comfort in Bow’s arms. Finally, she could let out all the grieve. Finally, she could cry and sob into his arms. Adora wasn’t the only one who had lost someone important. Catra was important to all of them and she was gone. 

On top of a rooftop near the stage a woman stood. A cloak covering her identity but the glaring eyes looked down onto the crowd. Behind her a man landed only a few feet away from her. “Aren’t you going to come home?” He asked, his voice gentle and inviting. 

The woman just gripped her hand as she turned towards him. The only thing he could see were her eyes. One blue and one golden. 

“They all miss you Catra. Adora needs you.” He stepped forward trying to lay a hand on the woman’s shoulder. But his hand was slapped away as the cloak burned into ashes. 

“Nobody needs me.” Her voice was dark and bitter. The complete opposite on how it used to be. But her voice was not the only thing that had changed. Catra was a tad bit more muscular. The magical energy that flowed from her was already enough to heat up the air around her. There was a tattoo of a dragon.

Micah could only see the head of the dragon with its mouth open. The tattoo was glowing in a golden light, increasingly getting stronger and brighter. He knew that it was useless. He could not imagen what Catra went through to survive in that hell. There were some deep scars on her body, they seemed old but probably still hurt. 

Again, he reached out and this time Catra didn’t slap away his hand. She let him pull him into a hug and only then could she let herself cry as Micah held her. “It’s alright kiddo. Just remember that you can come back whenever you want. No matter how long it takes we will always welcome you back. We love you.” 

Catra just continued to cry. It was the first time in years she let herself cry. At least for her it was years. The tattoo eventually stopped glowing. The heat around her completely disappearing as she let herself be held by someone. 

For the entire night Micah stayed with her. Letting Catra cry out her heart. He just held her tightly, soothing her until the woman had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. 

When Micah woke up, he looked around. The woman on his lap had already disappeared but at least she left a note. “ _Thank you. See you soon_.” Even after all those years Catra’s handwriting had stayed the same. At least one thing that would never change. 

Micah could only smile as he held the note to his body before burning it. He knew Catra would show herself when she was ready. So, for now he just enjoyed the rising sun. Maybe these next few days would not be as bad as they seem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
